The Meeting
by C. Mayhew
Summary: ( First story ever written, three chapters made more will be made. )
1. Chapter 1

The Meeting

A Left 4 Dead story

C.D. White.

" In here! " I hear someone in a gruff voice from the door, where I had heard gunshots last. " Come on guys there might be something here " Wait! That a girls voice, almost thought I would never hear one again. " Ok " Is said twice by two different people, but I can't let my guard down they could be infected or maybe raiders. I clench my rifle in my hands and step into the hallway to meet them, but i'm aiming for their voices. So dressed in black combat boots, blue jeans, flannel shirt and jacket with my Confederate hat I stand in my grandpa's hallway and aim for the first person I see. " Halt! Or I'll paint the walls with you. " I see after the words left my lips that it was the girl, two pistols in hand and mid step she freezes like a deer in a car's headlights. " State how many people are with you, come on I know you speak English! ".

" Okay! Me and three other men. " She says with a scared tone. Then from my left I hear a creek and whip around with the butt of my rifle and it connects with a black man in a messy suit. " Bastard! " I yell as I grab his small SMG off the floor which he had dropped when I hit him. " Stay there! " I yell before twisting around to aim at the girl once more and she's moved maybe three feet in front of me with a older man behind her. " We don't mean you harm, kid. " Said the older man behind her. " And I mean none to you, sir, but does that mean I can trust you? " _CLUNK!_ Then like that I see blackness crawl into my eyes and I hear someone say " God Dammit, Francis you knocked the life outta him! " " He had a gun! " Came the reply but by that time I was succumbing to the fuzziness in my head and I then slip into unconsciousness as I see the face of that girl peer down at me. " Sorry paw " I say before losing my battle for consciousness.

I awake to see the black man sitting across from a fire, then the older man next to him. The girl is sitting next to me and a white man in biker garb is behind her. I look for my rifle. " He's up! " Yells the girl to every on as she pushes me back down onto what I believe to be the futon. " Stay put " she says before grabbing the older man and pulling him over. " Ok, kid what's your game? " He says after he sees me. " I should say the same to you, since your the one's who knock me out and come into my home. " I say in a angry tone trying to intimidate the people around me. " We're survivor's kid, like you. " I had a think for a bit about my words, they could just blow my mind out at the drop of a hat, or the squeeze of a trigger. " If we're survivors then how many were victims? " The girl this time replied " Way to many " She said as if choking on her words. " I feel the need to apologize for holding you guys at gunpoint, and the most to you sir, whom I hit with my rifle. I see your good people after all "

They looked at me almost shocked, they most likely did not expect me to apologize. " You're forgiven, I would have done no different If I were in your shoes. " This came from the black man I had hit. " Ah, shucks I apologize too, I was the one who knocked ya out " This came from the biker who looked at me waiting to hear what I would say next. " You're more than forgiven, as you said I had a gun, I would have shot myself if I were in your boots " I sit up and put a hand out to him and he shakes it. " I'm Alec by the way " I say as I put a hand out to the black man. " Nice to meet you all " I think it was a while till the girl said " I'm Zoey " I said in return " Nice to meet you " I extend my hand and she shakes it and flashes a small smile. " Bill's the name " Came from the older man as I shook his hand, a soldier's grip, I could tell. " Louis " Said the black man. " I'm Francis " Said the biker. Looking better at them I could see what they looked like. Zoey was a little shorter then I was and had brown hair in a ponytail at the back. She wore a red zipper upped jacket and skinny jeans. She was more than likely around my age. Bill was in a green jacket, looked like one given to Army men and under that was a white V neck. He wore green cargo pants and combat boots like mine. On his head a beret sat with what looked like a Division patch, he had a lit cigarette in his mouth. A white beard was on his chin and he had to be in his sixties. Francis wore a black tee shirt and black vest along with jeans. He had tattoos on his arms, he appeared to be in his late thirties. Louis had a white collared shirt with a red tie, it was half tucked in and half not, he had jeans on as well and looked like Francis's age.

" Well... How long have you guys been together? " I asked. " Maybe three weeks " Said Louis. I look out side to see it's pitch black. " You're welcomed to sleep here tonight, there are bedrooms down the hall, I can sleep here " I say. " Well guys, can we trust him? " Asked Francis to the rest of his group. They mull the idea around for a while till Bill says " I think we can. " " Me too " Said Louis. " I'm fine with it " Claimed Francis. Zoey looked over to me, trying to judge me I guess before saying " Yah, let's do it " They start to walk down the hall to the bedrooms and I lay on the futon. Well Alec, you did it, you found people. I slowly fall asleep hearing the other people mull about the rooms.

That night I dreamt of my escape from the town I once lived in. Living there since I was 11, I had made friends with everyone one up there and when one of them asked me to help their mother - in - law I went over. When I got there she was in the living room, chewing on her own daughter's bones. When she saw me she sprang up and attacked. I took the switchblade that I always carried in case I need to cut something, and I killed her. I found my friend locked in his bathroom. He told me he saw the whole thing and that he was terrified and ran away. We went back to my house and camped there for a few days. Then the news told us to barricade our doors, lock the windows, that people were being killed by other people in the streets. We did, but after a week they made it to my house. They ripped my friend's neck out and, all I could do is watch. I sped away to my grandpa's house, when I came in he was no where, and still is. I hope hes fine, but my worse side says he dead.

I awoke the morning to a touch on my shoulder. I woke up and saw it was Zoey. " Um, Good morning? " I said, surprised she was there. " Hey, umm, can we talk? " She asked in a small tone, like she was embarrassed to talk to me. " Yah, sure, anything wrong? " I said back, still laying on the futon. " Bill, wanted to know, if... you wanted to join us on our way to the evac station. " I was amazed! A evac station?! The Army was still trying to get people out. " Yah, I have nothing here, I'll just rot away in here if I don't leave soon. " That was a small lie, I still wanted to see if Grandpa would come back but, say he never did, I would just probably die here. " Ok, let me tell him and I'll get your gun back for you, we decided we can trust you, please, please don't use it on us. " " You have my promise " I said to her before she got us and turned around for the rooms down the hall. Looking at her from behind now she had a medkit on her back, and she also had a nice butt. In fact I watched her walk back and was amazed on how good looking she was. I thought the demons out side had killed everything beautiful in this world, I guess I now stand corrected. I said in my head. I got up and walked in the kitchen. I had ran out of milk a while ago but still had cereal. So I sat there eating dry cheerios. Tasted bland as anything but filled a hole in my belly.

Zoey came into the kitchen and propped the rifle on the side of the table. " Want some? " I asked in a joking tone and that made her chuckle and give a little smile. " Yah, actually, haven't had any in a while " I stood up got a bowl and poured some for her. " Breakfast of champions as my father would say. " I said with a smile putting it down for her. Then I returned to my seat across from her. " I must say for being in the middle of hell, your pretty. " I said, hoping I would not regret it. " Thank you, umm Alec is it? Your not bad yourself. " She came back with. Francis, Louis, and Bill came out and greeted Zoey and I, Bill told Francis and Louis I was coming with them and Louis smiled at me. I bit shocking since the day before I had shoved a rifle butt into his side. After we all ate our fill I started packing and told them to help themselves to anything they might need or want. I took some food, medical things and a couple books. Everyone else was ready when I got out. I picked my rifle up, loaded it and took all my ammo. " Thats a Mosin Nagant, right? " Asked Bill. " Yah, Grandfather got it from a Russian in WW2, still works like the day it was made. " Bill nodded and smiled. With that he turned opened the door and we all stepped out into the crisp morning air. There was a thin mist along the trail. " Let's go, folks " Bill said before we all moved out.

To Be Continued If Wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

The Meeting Chapter Two

C.D. White

I lead the group along the small fog covered path till we get to a clearing with a few zombies dotted around. I kneel and stop the group before lining up the shots and picking them off with my rifle. I stand, turn around and nod for the group to keep following. We keep walking until we come upon the old shack by the highway. " Ok, you see that hill? " I say as I point to a hill above the shack. " If we get up that and walk about two miles we get to to the highway. Then we can follow it where we need to. " I say. " Shit, sounds like a plan to me " Says Louis from behind me. " Ok we agreed on that? " I ask " Yup " Was the reply from everyone. " Ok, I'm gonna check this shack for anything good, you guys cover me " I say before walking up to the door and slowly opening it. I turn my flashlight on to see inside the building. " Oh, lord " I say after shining my light to a corner of the building. There sitting with a hole in his head and a revolver in his hand is the corpse of a old man. " Fuck.. Fuck! " I say. " Something wrong, kid? " I hear who I think to be Bill outside say. " Yah! Just give me a sec " I say back. The old man is none other then my grandpa. I guess he committed suicide after getting to the building. He had a long cut on his arm and what looked like a bite mark on his neck. " Dammit paw. " I say under my breath. I reach my hand up and close his eyes before taking the revolver and exiting the shack.

" Find a gun? " Francis asked when he saw me flash the revolver after walking out. " Yah " I say in an exasperated voice. I put the gun in the back of my belt and ask if everyone's ready. Everyone answered a version of yes. " Then here we go. " I say, the minute the words left my lips and long, thick, slimy, rope like thing wrapped around my neck. Instinctively I throw my hands up to the grab the thing before it starts dragging me into the forest. " Help! " I yell before i'm towed away. " Smoker's got him! " Zoey says before shooting the thing that must have been dragging me. The rope went slack and I ripped it off before falling on my back gasping for air. " What the unholy fuck! " I yell as I stand up and grab my rifle that fell before I was attacked. " That my friend was a smoker. " Says Bill. " Well lets get the hell outta dodge before another tries to choke me. " I say. " Agreed " Said Louis before starting towards to hill I had pointed out before. Everyone follows him and we get to the top of the hill. " Ok, if we keep walking we'll hit the highway " I say before walking down the hill. " Hope you're right " Says Louis. " I am, I use to run around here all the time as a kid. Keep going and we'll make it. " I say and everyone starts going in the direction I was.

We all walk without a word. There were a few zombies dotted around the place but were quickly taken out by one of the group. It took a good few hours to walk through the thick foliage but we got to the edge of the highway. " See that guys, we can walk this as far as we need to, up about a mile is a rest stop. " I say turning to the group. " Ok, we need to go that way up to Pittsburgh. They put a evac station in Mercy Hospital. Get there and we get out of there " Says Bill. " Ok, well lets hit the road, its about noon now. " Zoey says as Bill takes point and we start walking down the highway. It was littered with old cars and trucks. There were even a few burned out ones. There were hardly any zombies and we could just walk around then easy as that. The order everyone walked in was Bill at point, Zoey behind him, Francis behind her and before me was Louis leaving me at the back. As I walk I think about my grandpa. He must have tried to hide out in the shack and took the gun as protection. But he must have gotten hurt and when he got the the shack… He blew his mind out, such a sad fate for a World War Two vet, but he was old, he would have probably just met his fate later down the trail. At least it was at his own hand.

" Hey, man. " I hear someone say and it pulls me out of my thoughts. I look up to see it's Louis who must have slowed his pace to meet me. " Yah, Louis? " I say looking at him. " So, about there in the cabin. " He says " Yah, sorry man, I hope didn't hurt ya.'' I say. " Its not that, that's water under the bridge man. I found something in the room I slept in. Well, sorry I read it " He said while he pulls a note out of his pocket. " Sorry, man, really " He says before walking back up to the group and leaving me there with the crumpled note. I unravel it and read it, it's addressed to me and says.

 _Alec, this is your grandpa. If you find this I have left the cabin and I'm going to try to make it to the highway and up to the rest stop. I will stay a night at the small lake shed. I heard that the military is making a evac station at Mercy Hospital. I took the revolver from the gun case with me. I cleaned the rifle and made sure it works for you if you come here. If your mother's with you tell her I'm fine and to meet me at the rest stop. Protect her, I didn't raise her the way I did you. Best luck, Alec. I hope I see you there._

 _Love, Grandpa._

Fuck! Goddamit! He tried to make it to the rest stop, like us… damn! If only I had found it! Then he might be alive. With me… I curse to myself in my head as tears well up in my eyes. I wipe them away and control myself. I look up to notice that the group is still going and heading toward the stop. Another couple hours I guess as we walk in the bright afternoon sun. Another couple hours...


	3. Chapter 3

The Meeting Chapter Three

D. White

We walked for another good hour until we hit a snag in our plan. There was a build up of burned out cars and trucks on the highway that seemed to stretch on for a mile. " Well men, I think me and some other people need to go out and scout around for a route around this pile up. " Said Bill as he looked on ahead to the sea of cars. Zoey's hand went up and I looked around to see if anyone else had theirs up, realizing no one else had decided to come with them and that Bill most likely wanted another person, I too raised my hand. " Ok then, I got a team lets head out I'll take point. " Said Bill as he picked up his gun, witch was a M16 the commonly used assault rifle in Vietnam, and started walking. Zoey un-holtsered her two pistols and I picked up my rifle. We all followed Bill for a while and said nothing until I came upon a cop car that had a open door. " Bill, hold up, I'm gonna check this cop cruiser ok? " I say as I point it out to him and he nods his head in response.

I walk over to it and the smell of something foul washes over me. The front of the car is smeared in blood. I walk up to it to notice that its still red, like it was fresh, old blood would be darker or even black. I crouch down fearing that someone is around here. I creep around the front of the cruiser and peek around to the driver side, the door is open and there is a blood trial leading from a car about five feet away, inside is a zombie is hanging out of the passenger side window with its head caved in.

" Hello? " I ask. With no response a couple seconds later I say " I know someone is in this cruiser, I don't want to hurt you. " I hear shifting inside the cruiser and hear what I think is someone loading a gun. " Hey, I don't want any trouble, ya hear? " There is a sigh from inside. " I'm gonna come around now, ok? " I say before standing and walking in front of the opened door. Sitting with her legs on the driver seat and propping herself up on the passenger side door was as you might have guessed, a female cop. Shes in uniform but her shoulder is red with blood, her neck is even worse. Its all bloodied up and has one hell of gash on it. Her hands are shaking and one almost completely red with blood. Her face is pale as a ghost, looking down above her breast pocket is a pin with " Schmidt " engraved on it. " Umm, Miss? Are you ok? " I ask her. " No.. no I'm not. " She says back still holding a pistol at me. " Can I help you Miss? " I ask. " Alec! Whats going on down there? " Yells Bill after I ask. " We got a survivor here, bring some water down! " I yell back up. " A survivor? " Yells Zoey as her and Bill start down toward us. " Miss, can you please lower your gun for me? " I ask her. She slowly lowers her gun and looks thought the windshield to see that Bill and Zoey are about half way to the cruiser. " Please mister, don't let me turn. " She says looking over to me.

I'm a little taken aback from the request, but I'm snapped out of it when Zoey and Bill come down with a bottle of water. " Oh my god, is she ok? " Zoey asks when she stops next to me and looks in the cruiser. I whisper in her ear so only she can hear what I'm saying. " No, I think shes bit. Give me the bottle. " I lay my gun against the side of the cruiser as she hands me the water. " Holy Christ " Bill says when he sees her. " Miss, can you get out of the car? " I ask her and she gives me a weak nod but I can tell she will need some help so I put a hand out to assist her in getting out for the cruiser. She takes it and together she gets out of the car. Shes so weak that I guide her to the front of the car and let her sit down on a bloodless part of the hood. " Here " I say as I open the water bottle and hand it to her, she takes a few sips then hands it back to me. I pour some in my hand and try to clean her neck off. She flinched every time I went over the wound. With the blood gone I see there is a bite mark on her neck. I back away from her and let Bill and Zoey see. " Miss I'm so sorry but your bit. " I say as Bill and Zoey look at each other. " I know... please, please don't let me turn. " She replies with. Bill starts to take out his pistol but Zoey stops him. " No, Bill. " Zoey says. " Zoey, shes gonna turn you know that. " Bill says back. " Maybe not, Bill! " Zoeys almost yells back. " You know she will Zoey! Remember we look after our own! " Bill does yell back this time and Zoey does the same with her response. " Bullshit Bill, we can't just kill her! " Zoey yells back. Bill and Zoey start yelling back and forth but for me it turns into white noise. I look at the lady cop and I know she will turn if we don't do something. We can't help that, its hopeless for her. I look down and see the revolver tucked into my belt. Zoey is still yelling at Bill but I'm not listening to either of them. I pull the revolver out of my belt and look at it, I raise it and like a farmer would when putting down a sick animal, I squeeze the trigger, blowing her mind out. Brain and blood fly out of her head as it snaps back and she falls limp onto the cruiser's hood. The bullet keeps going and shatters one of the lights on top cruiser's roof. I zone out and just stare at the gun in my hand and her lifeless body on the cruiser's hood. Every noise is white noise in the background. I'm snapped out of it but someone hitting the gun out of my hand, making it go off again. My senses hit me all at once all of them turn into anger, everything that had happened to me today made my mind mad and anger coarse through my body. The sadness of losing my Grandfather turned to hate every sense and emotion was converted to fuel my rage. My face contorts into a fury. I see it was Zoey who had knocked the gun to the ground. She yells at me " What did you do?! We could have helped her! Whats wrong with you! " I had enough of her yelling and ranting I finally snap and yell at the top voice " I put her out of her misery, god dammit! " My yell echoed thought the dead highway and Zoey looks at me in shock, eyes wide and looking scared from my sudden outburst. She steps back looking like shes trying to coward away.I'm still pissed and she is my first target. " What the fuck do you think we could have done? Watched her fucking waste away slowing then come back to life and try to kill us? Well? Since you know everything what could we have done?! God dammit! She was gonna ether die slowly and painfully and come back as one of those fucking things! I didn't want to shoot her but what the fuck was the alternative?! Huh! I thought maybe you might fuckin' know!" I yell, bombarding her with my anger. " Well Zoey?! What was your grand plan?! Your master fucking plan?! " I yell with the hate and fury flowing from my blood into my voice. My face in twisted in anger and my eye is twitching. My vision is hazy with anger and my mind is flooded with evil things. I don't care, I let them keep coming if anything I welcome them, relish in them and let the anger flow thought my body. " I'm still fuckin' waiting! " I yell at her, not even realizing what my anger was doing to her. " Lay off her, kid! " Bill yells at me from behind as he walks up to Zoey, pushing me out of the way.

All my pent up anger seems to melt away as I notice that Zoey appears to almost be in tears. I wanted to go up to her and try to help but she would probably just push me away. My outburst must have really hurt her. My face turned from anger to sadness and my eyes went hollow. There was a pit of despair in the middle of my chest. Bill tried to comfort but it didn't work, she went around to the back of the cruiser and I started to hear silent sobbing. I hated myself. My pent up anger had just exploded out of me and I took it out on this poor girl who was just attempting to save someone. I insulted and kicked my self in my mind. I wanted to drop off a jagged mountain and land on a bed of nails afterward. Bill looked at me with a disappointing face as he walked away form me. I walked to my dropped revolver and put it back in my belt, hating myself the whole time for the things I had done.

After awhile she joined Bill and the two started walking back to the place where we left Louis and Francis. After a little bit of walking they noticed I was still at the cruiser, I was in a deep, dark place in my mind. I felt like shit, hated myself and wanted nothing to do with life anymore. I looked the lady cop's corpse. There was a clean hole through the left side of her temple. Her eyes were open and looked glassy. I reached up and closed them out of respect. There was blood and bits of brain all over the windshield. Then I just stood there. Thinking, hating myself. I felt nothing. Nothing at all, I was emotionally numb at that point. I just stood there, thinking and staring at the body. " Schmidt " I said aloud from my thoughts. Bill and Zoey must have been looking at me and came with the realization that I was not going to move. After a few minutes of thinking I went over to where I had left my rifle and picked it up. I opened the glove box of the cruiser and found some ammo for my revolver. I reloaded it and put it back in my belt. I walked over to where Bill and Zoey were standing, waiting. It did amaze me that they didn't just leave me. I walked over. My face was long and my normal smile non – existent. My eyes were hollow with guilt and my head was down. I looked at Bill, then at Zoey. Then I just walked away. Back to where the others were. Back to Louis and Francis.

Bill and Zoey must have caught up to me because when I had got there they were behind me. Louis greeted me and everyone else. Francis asked about the gun shots he heard and I told him they were nothing. Nothing, blowing a girl's mind out was, nothing. I was nothing. I felt nothing. But guilt and sadness for my actions. It was after noon when we got back. Bill talked to everyone, I just agreed to everything I was told or asked. Neither Bill or Zoey told Francis and Louis what happened on our walk today. We all agreed on staying the night on the highway and pushing some cars into a line for us to sleep in. So Bill, Francis and I pushed unlocked cars into a line while Louis and Zoey covered us. At about 6 I gathered firewood and made a fire, we all ate salted meat that we picked up form the cabin. The only thing I had said to anyone since Zoey, Bill and I came back was " Yes " or " Ok " whenever some one asked me something. My face and mindset had not changed either. About 9 Louis went to sleep, fallowed by Francis a half hour later and Bill a hour later. I just sat and watched the fire. I had not even noticed that Zoey of all people had sat next to me. " Alec? " She said. " Yes? " I said back, still watching the fire. " Are you ok? " She asks. " Yes " I say back. " Dammit, Alec say something else then Yes and Ok! " She says in a frustrated tone. " I'm sorry " I say. She sighs and looks down. " Are you ok, Alec? Your eyes are hollow and your face is just depressing." She asks with concern in her voice. " I'm ok, what about you? " I ask. " I'm fine, just what happened back there? " She asks and looks over to me. " I don't know. I just blew up, all my pent up anger flew out of me. I'm really sorry, Zoey. Your a good person and I just took my anger out on you. " I say still looking at the fire. " Why did you shoot her? " She asks me. " I couldn't just watch her die. She looked like she was in so much pain. I just put her out of her misery... Then, well you know what happened. " I say back. There was a long, heavy silence between us until I said. " Her name, or last one at least was Schmidt. A German last name. Means smith in English. Poor girl, I wish I could have helped her. But her death was painless. " " I know it was painless, she most likely didn't even see it coming. " She said back. " I really hate myself for what I did to you, you deserved none of it. I just snapped after you smacked the gun out of my hand. The anger I felt after about having to kill her, the anger I felt after finding out about. Just made me take it out on the closes person. " I said. " Your forgiven, Alec. I get it. I really do " She said. It was like a weight had been lifted from me. " Thank you, very your kind. " I say to her looking over. " Thank you, well I'm going to go to sleep. " She says as she gets up. " Alright, sleep well " I say, smiling. " I will. " Says Zoey as she flashes a smile and walks to her car. I put the fire out after a couple minuets and walked to my car. I opened the door and lied down. It took only a few minuets to fall sleep. That night I dreamt of the day's nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

The Meeting Chapter Four

C.D. White

I woke up to someone pounding of the glass of the car I was sleeping in. It's not a "someone" it's a "something". A zombie is pound the glass in an attempt to get me. I take the revolver out of my belt, line a shot up and shoot. The bullet goes through the window and into the zombies head killing it instantly but it hits the car next to me and bounces off the metal. I open the car door and turn around to look at the tree line. Zombies are pouring out of the woods. I take the rifle from the car and start cracking off shots. Gunfire from a different gun lights up the zombies coming out of the forest. I turn around to see its Bill with his M-16. I turn back around and keep cracking off shots, bullets fly into the zombie mass from four weapons, my own, Bill's M-16, Louis SMG and Francis's SMG. I turn around to see who's not there and notice Zoey s in the back seat of the car behind me. She is looking around, shell shocked I think then her eyes meet mine. I open the door and she climbs out and stands next to me. _SHAAAAAA!_ A scream fills the air as the last few zombies are killed off. I turn around just in time to see a man in leap through the air, his ark shows he gonna hit Zoey on the way down. Without thinking I step in front of her, in a moment I'm pushed to the ground as the man thing hits me, I land perfectly, my head in between Zoey's legs. Claws bury into my shoulders and then start ripping into my sides.

"GET THIS FUCKIN' THING OFF, AHHH" I yell, sad not to enjoy the view and because I was in pain worse than I ever thought possible. Zoey pulls her two pistols out and beats the thing off of me and unloads into it. I grab my revolver and finish the thing off. I drop the revolver and fall onto my back, my sides are bleeding more worst then a stuck pig. Zoey runs to me and I see Bill has already gotten up beside me. "Help me get him somewhere we can work on him" He says to Zoey and looks down to me. He pulls me up by the shoulders and Zoey grabs my legs and then they bring me out behind the cars and lay me down as I groan in pain. "Zoey, get that medkit over here" Bill says as he waves her over. She comes up beside me, her face red from carrying me over here. She unzips the med kit and gets a dressing out and looks me over. She then starts wrapping my sides in the bandages then goes to my shoulders. "Alright you gonna be okay" She keeps saying as she works. After the ordeal she puts a hand out. I grab it and she puts a hand on my back to help me to my feet. "You gotta help me your two times bigger than me" She says as helps me to stand. After getting to my feet I look down at her. I'm taller than her by a good 6 inches, I look at her then at my sides. "Thanks, hun" I say as I smile at her and look down. It looks like she's trying not to blush. "The time for thank yous will be later let's move!" Says Bill as he walks looks at me. "Can you walk?" He asks me, maybe it was the adrenalin or maybe it was me trying to impress Zoey. "I can run a marathon, right now" I say back and Bill gives a chuckle. "Alright lets get outta here!" He yells to everyone.

I collect my stuff and put my revolver back into my belt and put my rifle in my hands. Bill is already leading everyone on the trail we found yesterday. I walk over thinking 'Wow my sides hurt'. I walk next to Zoey and keep pace with her. I keep scanning my surroundings, every 30 seconds I check around me, like a clock. We run into a few scattered zombies but everyone is keeping good pace. The sun makes me think its about 7 AM. We get to the cop car where I shot the woman yesterday. She was still there. Eyes closed and her body laying on the hood. Everyone looks at her as we pass but no one says anything. We keep walking till in the we come across the rest stop. The blue and red building stands with zombies every where and burnt out cars in front of it. Everyone stops and Bill waves me over. "Yes, Sir?" I say as I walk over and next to him. "Alright, kid, what to you think we should do?" He asks looking over to me. "Me, Sir? Well I think we should have a team of three go in front, like you, Louis and Francis to take out zombies in front and a team two like me and Zoey to cover your back and sides." I say to him. He looks dumbstruck, I think I came up with a better or maybe the same plan as him. "Everyone over here" Bill says waving the rest of the group over. "Tell them your plan" He says pointing to everyone else. "Aye, Sir. Well I think we should have a team of three like Bill, Louis and Francis to take out zombies in front of us and a team of two like me and Zoey to take out ones in the back and sides of the front team." I say. Everyone starts nodding and it looks like they like the idea. "Heck Bill the kid can come up with better plans than you" Francis says to Bill as he chuckles. "We good with that plan" I ask. "Yah, I like it" Says Zoey as she looks at me and smiles. "I like it too, man" Louis says with his huge smile. "I'm for it" Says Francis looking at me and Bill. I turn around to look at Bill. "You alright if I take over with the plan, Sir?" I ask him. He nods back to me. "Thank you, Sir" I say and turn to face the group. " Okay Zoey on me, Francis take Bill's left flank Louis take Bill's right flank." Everyone does as I say. Louis walking up to Bill's right and Francis walks to Bill left. Zoey walks up next to me and smiles up to me. "Alright guys move as a unit. If we don't we might just be breakfast for a zombie mob. We ready? Move out!"

I say as the front team starts moving forward. When they are far enough I pat Zoey on the butt and wave for her to fall in next to me and walk. She jumps when my hand connects then smiles with blush when she see it me. She moves in next to me and we start walking about three feet behind Front Team. When we get to the building Bill lights up the zombies coming at us. A huge horde come flooding out of the building but are lit up by all of Front Team. Me and Zoey start picking off the stragglers and we keep moving behind Front Team. I pick off zombies on the left side and Zoey picks them off on the right. I keep my 30 second tick to check if any are coming in between us. A long thick tongue like the one that got me grabs Louis and he starts to be pulled away. The smoker the tongue belongs to is kill in a matter of seconds by Bill and Zoey and Louis escapes its grasp. "Come on Louis get back to your spot your doin' great, man!" I yell as I pick off some zombies Francis forgot to shoot and that are coming for him and me. Louis runs back next to Bill and lights up the zombies that are following him.

"Come one, kids we are almost to the building!" Bill says as we near the front door. I take care of some zombies coming from the gap between Zoey and I. Zoey kills as few on her side and we are about to get into the building. "Front Team clear and sweep the first floor, Back Team will cover you!" I yell over the gunfire. Front Team goes inside led by Bill and start shooting. When Zoey and I get next to the door I pat her on the butt and point forward. She turns around and looks down at her butt to see my hand move away from it and point forward. "You just like doing that don't you?' She says when she looks at me and points her gun forward, "Keep fire in front of us" I say. We both start shooting at the zombies running at us. They all fall and we hear Bill from inside yell "Clear!". Once again I pat Zoey's butt and point for her to go inside. She nods and runs in, I could see blush on her face. I kill the last few zombies they were coming and run in myself. When I get in I close the doors. "Get me something to block these doors with!" I yell and Louis hands me a metal pipe he found and I put it in the handles, I turn around smiling. "Good job Front Team" I say looking at Bill, Louis and Francis. "Zoey, good job" I say looking over to her. "Okay get back in formation and we all check the second level.

We all walk to the base of the stairs and everyone gets in formation. Bill, Louis and Francis in front and Zoey next to me. "Alright Front Team move, Zoey with me on my command". I say and Front Team starts, when they are three feet away I give Zoey a pat on the butt and she starts moving with me. Walking around upstairs they were only a few zombies some we were done fast. "I saw the safe room guys" Zoey says pointing to a red door. "Alright everyone in" I say and open the door. Everyone files in and for fun this time when Zoey when past last I gave her a pat on the butt. She jumped when my hand connect and kept walking when I got in I saw blush and a smile on her face. The door was barricaded and I sat in a chair. Louis, Bill and Francis checked around. "I gotta rest guys, I hurt" I said rubbing the bandages that were around me. Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing. I got up and went to the back room and laid down on the carpet. I was sleepy and hurting. After a while I fell asleep.

After what I guessed was a three hours I woke up. When I stepped into the main room of the safe room I saw that everyone had taken after me and fallen asleep. Bill was snoring in a corner and Louis was asleep across from him. Francis had taken up rest in a chair. I couldn't see Zoey anywhere, I don't know why but I guessed she was downstairs. Walking very quietly I moved to the red door, the barricade had been taken off and that made me sure she was out of the room. I took my revolver out of my belt and opened the door. I stepped out of it and closed behind me, the sun had the building for the most part lit up. I walked down to the lobby and looked around. "Zoey?" I said in a hushed voice. No one called back, I walked over to the little concession stand that use to serve food before the outbreak. I walked over to a service room where I was hoping a breaker box was. I opened the service room door, the room was pitch black. I felt thought the darkness and found the breaker box. I opened the door for the box and flicked on and off some random switches, nothing turned on. "No power how surprising" I said aloud to myself. I fumbled around till I heard something clunk to the ground. It rolled into the sunlight. It was a little flashlight. I turned the flashlight's handle a few times and it came on. I looked around the room with the light to see nothing else.

I walked out of the room and walked to the back of the building to where the bathrooms were. Zoey stepped out of the woman's room as she zipped up her fly. "Oh, hey Zoe" I said looking at her, she jumped when I talked. "Geez, Alec you're as quiet as a spook" she said looking up to me. "Feel better?" She asks. "Hm? Oh ya, I'm better, the rest of the group is asleep" I said pointing up to the safe room. "Hey take a seat with me" She said walking over to one of the old tables and picking up a chair. I walked over and did the same, sitting across from her. "Good idea with the formation today, three in the front and two in the back" She said looking over to me. "Yah, see I was thinking with my wounds that the three able bodied people go in front and someone in the back with me, also it just made sense." I said back. "Well I was able bodied, why did you want me with you?" She asked. "Well I trusted you most, and I wanted some female company" I said grinning to her. "Oh really? Was the female company part the biggest decider?" He asked chuckling at my motives. "Well it was a big reason" I say back, smiling. She chuckled. She looked up at me and smiled "Did I tell you that you have a real interesting way of getting a girl's attention?" She said looking at me. "What are you talking about?" I ask. "The touching my butt" She said with a little bit of blush in her cheeks. "Oh, see if you were a guy I would tap your shoulder, but you're a girl with a nice butt so." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. She laughed, a light pretty laugh. "What first it's my eyes now it's my butt, what's next?" She said with more blush in her cheeks. "On the battlefield you don't think about what's next" I said. She got up and moved her chair next to mine and sat down. "So where are you from?" She asked. "Tulsa, Oklahoma, moved up to Pleasant Mount a few years ago." I said putting my head back. "I've been there!" She said. "I went to the Wayne County Fair last year" She said. "Really? I was there last year too, I remember me and my friends were betting each other how many time someone could slap a girl on the butt and get away with it. I had four, friend who won had 6" I said. She chuckled. "I slapped a guy there when he came up and slipped his hand down my pants" She said looking at me. "That was Steven, he's an asshole, good you slapped him." I said and I put an arm around her and hand my hand dangle next to her neck and above her chest. She moved a little closer to me and smiled. "What is a pretty girl like you, snuggling up to a guy like me for?" I asked her looking down to her. "Because you're the bravest guy I've met in a long time, besides the Steven guy, but he was to fresh, you're a good amount, fresh so I have to keep on my toes but respectful. That's why I'm being friendlier" She said and smiled up at me. "It's not that I wish this couldn't go further but we should probably get back to the group." I say looking over to her. She chuckles. "Alright, Alec, follow my lead" She says getting up and holding my hand, as she walks with me she sticks her butt on to me. We head up the stairs and her butt is in full view. "Like the view?" She says giggling. "You know it, Zoe" I say my eyes on her fantastic ass. We walk to the safe room and I open the door for her, as she steps thought I give her butt a little squeeze and then follow her inside.


End file.
